Waktu bersamamu
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Kencan di supermarket apa salahnya? Selama bisa bersama denganmu aku tidak masalah. [KaiShin, AKAM] [3rd Project 26 #14]


"Kalau begitu, aku duluan." Shuichi berdiri setelah mengambil tas yang tersampir di lantai dan bersandar pada kaki meja yang memisahkan dirinya dengan si bocah spesial kesayangannya yang dua tahun lalu akhirnya resmi menjadi bagian dari FBI kemudian masuk dalam tim yang dipimpinnya.

"Oh, kencan?" mungkin maksudnya ingin meledek Shuichi, tapi cara dan nada tanya yang disuarakan Shinichi itu justru memancing senyum bangga. Shuichi jadi ingin pamer sedikit.

"Yah, hari ini _dia_ ingin aku menemaninya belanja." Setelah mengembalikan posisi bangku yang bergeser setelah dirinya menjauh dari meja, Shuichi sempat menambahkan, "Untuk kabar selanjutnya kau bisa mengatakannya pada Jodie atau Camel. Akhir minggu depan, baru kita bicarakan lebih lanjut tentang kasus ini."

"Baiklah-baiklah, maaf sudah mengganggu waktu cutimu, Akai-san."

"..kau juga sesekali harus ambil cuti. Kasihan si Pesulap kalau sering kau tinggal."

Shinichi ikut berdiri, membenahi tampilannya. "Aku tidak sesibuk itu sampai membuat dia merasa kesepian. Jadi tidak perlu khawatirkan kami."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**Detective Conan/Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Kuroba Kaito, Kudo Shinichi,

Akai Shuichi, Furuya Rei,

**.**

_**3rd Project 26 #14**_

_**I'm yours : Queen**_

**Waktu bersamamu**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

"Tapi dia benar, kadang aku merasa kesepian." Shinichi tahu kalau Kaito akan mengatakan itu. Mau sesering apapun dirinya di rumah menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Kaito, hanya karena ditinggal kerja beberapa hari Kaito pasti langsung mengeluh rindu. Padahal Shinichi yakin dirinya sudah sangat baik dalam membagi waktu.

Sebaliknya, kadang tur pertunjukan Kaito sebagai pesulap yang memisahkan mereka begitu lama. Keliling Jepang, keliling Asia, sampai keliling Eropa. Berbeda dengan dirinya, Kaito kalau sudah sibuk kerja akan meninggalkan Shinichi berbulan-bulan, bukan hanya beberapa hari. Harusnya yang mengeluk sering kesepian itu dirinya, tapi yah, Kaito mungkin lebih jujur ketimbang Shinichi pribadi, jadi yang mengungkapkan rasa rindu selalu Kaito duluan.

"Jangan bicara seolah aku tidak pernah memperhatikanmu."

Kaito menoleh, mendekat sambil membawa beberapa paprika segar yang baru saja dia pilah. Memasukannya ke dalam troli yang Shinichi jaga. "Bukan tidak memperhatikan, dalam kasusmu lebih tepat jika aku katakan kau kurang jujur."

"Hah?"

Troli Shinichi dorong mengikuti langkah Kaito yang berjalan lebih dulu. Malam ini Kaito ingin membuat masakan spesial, untuk memperingati tour pertunjukannya di Eropa yang sukses, dan karena sudah lama tidak makan malam bersama dengan Shinichi maka dia ingin membuat yang lebih mewah dari biasanya. Jadi sekarang mereka belanja bersama—ini juga permintaan Kaito.

"Iya, kan? Kau hampir tidak pernah mengatakan apapun setiap kali aku hubungi. Selalu aku yang mengaku rindu lebih dulu, baru setelahnya kau ikut bilang. Selama aku keliling Eropa kemarin juga selalu aku yang meneleponmu lebih dulu, padahal aku rajin memberi kabar padamu tentang waktu di sana."

Benar memang. Tapi hanya karena itu Shinichi tidak ingin dikatakan kurang jujur oleh Kaito, walaupun itu benar. Rasanya seperti dapat tuduhan pembohong. "Y-ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu rasanya sedikit ... um, memamalukan."

Kaito kembali mendekat, menaruh kotak daging sapi yang baru saja dia pilih ke dalam troli, kemudian ikut memegang dorongan troli dengan satu tangan. Wajahnya mendekat, bersamaan dengan satu tangannya yang tiba-tiba sudah memeluk pinggang Shinichi dari belakang. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa," bisiknya.

"Ini tempat umum, Kaito." Tangan yang melintang di pinggang belakangnya dia paksa untuk lepas.

Tapi Kaito cukup keras kepala untuk mengulang gerakan yang sama berapa kalipun tangannya Shinichi singkirkan. "Tidak apa-apa, sekali-kali aku ingin mesra-mesraan di luar. Lagi tidak banyak yang lihat, jadi bukan masalah."

"Oh, tapi kami lihat." Bersamaan dengan Kaito, mereka menoleh ke belakang. Orang yang baru saja berpisah dengannya setelah berdiskusi di kafe siang tadi ada di sana bersama dengan kekasihnya yang melambai santai memberi salam. "Maaf kalau menganggu. Tapi tidak menyapa kalian juga rasanya tidak benar, kan?"

Setelah menyingkirkan tangan Kaito dari pinggangnya sekali lagi, Shinichi mendekat pada dua orang itu. "Tidak apa-apa, kok, Rei-san."

Sama seperti dirinya dan Kaito, dua orang ini juga membawa satu troli yang mulai penuh dengan bahan-bahan makanan, bersamaan. Satu tangan Shuichi juga memeluk pinggang Rei mesra seperti yang Kaito coba lakukan tadi. "Akai-san tadi sempat bilang kalau Rei-san minta ditemani belanja. Kupikir kalian akan kencan di mall."

Mereka saling pandang sebelum kompak menoleh pada Shinichi lagi dan memamerkan senyum. "Hm, tidak salah memang, kami sudah ke sana tadi. Bukan untuk kencan, hanya untuk membeli seprai dan selimut baru. Dia," ibu jari lawan bicaranya menunjuk Shuichi yang tanpak santai berdiri di belakang troli dengan satu tangan melintang di bagian belakang pinggang kekasihnya. "Akai itu tipe orang yang berisik tentang dekorasi, jadi dia yang pilih."

"Oh, aku baru tahu, karena saat tinggal di rumahku Akai-san tidak terlihat seperti itu."

"Waktu itu aku hanya menumpang, tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Lagi pula aku suka dengan dekorasi rumahmu, Shinichi."

"Yah, ayah dan ibuku sendiri yang yang mendorasi rumah itu."

"Lalu?" Kaito tiba-tiba maju memotong obrolan mereka yang bahkan belum begitu panjang. Lagi, tangannya melindang di pinggang belakang Shinichi. "Kalian sedang belanja untuk makan malam juga sekarang?"

Shuichi dan Furuya Rei mengiyakan. Sempat saling sapa dan mereka mengucapkan selamat atas suksesnya tur keliling Eropa Kaito. Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan karena Kaito langsung menutup pembicaraan. "Kalau begitu sudah dulu, kami hampir selesai belanja."

"Baiklah, lain kali mungkin kita bisa membicarakan banyak hal. Aku ingin belajar sedikit trik sulap, mungkin bisa membantu saat investigasi, iyakan, Rei?" yang disebut namanya mengangguk.

Kaito terkekeh mengiyakan. Tangannya masih tidak ingin menyingkir dari pinggang Shinichi. Mungkin dia ingin pamer, tidak ingin kalah mesra dengan pasangan yang ada di depan mereka ini, tapi Shinichi tidak mengerti kenapa harus seperti itu. Memang apa untungnya menunjukan kemesraan pada pasangan lain? Apa untungnya berlomba untuk terlihat saling harmonis?

"Aku juga ingin belajar banyak hal dari Akai-san. Teknik tertentu sampai harus beli seprai dan selimut baru misalnya."

"Ho, teknik seperti itu terlalu cepat untuk kau pelajari, bocah."

"Tapi kupikir tidak ada salahnya mulai mempelajarinya dari sekarang. Shinichi mungkin ingin mencobanya nanti."

Satu cubitan kecil Shinichi jadikan hadiah untuk kekasihnya karena mengatakan hal aneh barusan. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, huh?" mengabaikan keluh sakit Kaito, Shinichi langsung pamit sebelum meninggalkan Shuichi dan Rei.

"Sakit tahu!"

"Makanya kalau bicara jangan sembarangan!"

"Yah, habis aku kesal. Mereka kelihatan mesra, aku tidak suka!"

"Ada yang salah dengan kapalamu! Selama keliling Eropa kemarin kau makan makanan aneh pasti!"

Shinichi mendorong cepat trolinya meninggalkan Kaito. Kesal dan malu rasanya, tapi entah kenapa rasanya cukup menyenangkan juga. Jadi dia untuk sementara sampai benar-benar tidak terlihat oleh Shuichi dan Rei, dia abaikan panggilan Kaito.

"Shinichi, oi! Tunggu aku!"

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Shuichi dan Rei menertawakan kedua anak itu bahkan setelah mereka hilang dari pandangan. "Aku jadi ingin tahu, memangnya ada teknik tertentu yang bisa membuat kita beli seprai dan selimut baru selain kecerobohanmu yang menumpahkan kopi di tempat tidur semalam?"

"Oh, kau menantang? Ingin mencobanya malam ini?"

Rei menjauhkan diri. Memilih daging yang ada di rak pendingin khusus di samping mereka. "Tidak-tidak, kita baru beli seprai dan selimut baru."

"Tidak masalah. Aku siap belikan yang baru lagi nanti."

Tonjokan pelan dia dapat dari Rei setelah satu kotak daging masuk ke dalam troli mereka. "Jangan macam-macam. Kau sendiri yang bilang kita harus menabung lebih sebelum pindah apartemen."

Shuichi kembali mengikuti arah jalan Rei. Memperhatikan bagaimana kekasihnya itu sibuk memilah beberapa bahan untuk makan malam meraka nanti. Ada juga yang sengaja dibeli karena Rei bilang dia malas keluar besok, banyak hal yang harus mereka kerjakan di rumah.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Shuichi dan Rei bisa menyamakan waktu cuti, dan hal pertama yang Rei minta adalah bersih-bersih. Kekasihnya itu bilang kencan dan jalan-jalan bisa belakangan, yang pertama harus mereka lakukan adalah membenahi tempat tinggal mereka yang dalam setahun lebih sering mereka tinggal karena tugas. Bukan berarti tempat tingal mereka kotor, tidak bukan begitu. Hanya yah, seperti saat tahun baru bagi orang-orang, membersihkan rumah secara keseluruhan itu paling tidak harus dilakukan—kebetulan Shuichi dan Rei bisa melakukan itu saat cuti panjang saja, karena tidak ada jaminan tahun baru mereka akan dapat cuti panjang lagi.

Shuichi pribadi ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang selagi bisa. Sayang saja, kekasihnya belum masuk ke dalam mode manja, masih butuh usaha untuk Shuichi memancing Rei agar lebih manja dan agresif. Setelah itu cuti dia yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai.

"Nah, Rei."

"Hm?" Rei masih menyibukan dirinya dengan Kubis. Setelah Paprika, Kentang, Wortel, sekarang Kubis yang menjadi objek perhatiannya.

"Jangan belanja banyak-banyak."

Dia menoleh. "Kenapa? Tenang saja, aku tidak boros, kok. Ini aku beli untu cadangan besok."

"Tidak bukan begitu. Maksudku, jangan belanja banyak agar besok kita bisa belanja seperti ini lagi." Satu Kubis besar masuk ke dalam troli mereka. Kali ini Rei tidak berjalan menuju rak atau stand lain, dia mendekat pada Shuichi dan malah memeluk pada lengan Shuichi tanpa diminta.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Yah, kau tahu, aku tidak keberatan kalau tidak ada acara khusus selama cuti kita. Tapi paling tidak aku ingin melakukan banyak hal yang biasanya tidak kita lakukan bersama denganmu."

"Kau juga habis makan makanan aneh, huh? Seperti Kaito-kun."

Shuichi menggeleng.

Bersama mereka mendorong troli meninggalkan tempat tadi menuju bagian lain. "Setelah kupikir ulang, kegiatan seperti ini lumayan menyenangkan. Belanja bersama atau bersih-bersih bersama, sederhana tapi berkesan."

Dia terkekeh. "Jangan kau pikir setiap hari kita bisa bertemu dengan Shinichi-kun dan Kaito-kun."

"Tidak bukan karena mereka."

"Lalu? Sebelumnya kau tidak terlalu minat saat aku pergi belanja."

Benar memang. Sebelumnya Shuichi lebih memilih tinggal di rumah dan menyerahkan masalah belanja makanan pada Rei. Tidak begitu berminat lagi untuk tahu tentang makanan karena merasa masakan Rei lebih dari cukup untuk membahagiakan perut dan hatinya.

"Menghabiskan waktu keliling supermarket bersama denganmu rasanya menyenangkan saja."

Lagi, Rei tertawa. Lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, tapi bukannya sakit hati Shuichi justru merasa senang bisa melihat tawa Rei ini. "Yakin hanya seperti ini sudah membuatmu senang?"

"Salah memangnya?"

"Tidak, sih. Tapi kenapa _murah_ sekali rasa senangmu itu?"

Dia masih tertawa bahkan setelah maju dan membantu pegawai kasir untuk menghitung belanjaan mereka. Shuichi baru membantu setelah semuanya masuk kantung belanja. Selagi Rei membayar dengan uang dari dompetnya, Shuichi membawa keluar belanjaan mereka. Sesekali Rei masih menertawakannya bahkan setelah mereka sudah di dalam mobil yang Shuichi kendarai.

Kesal tentu saja kalau ditertawakan terus, tapi melihat Rei tertawa sesering ini juga pemandangan yang segar. Shuichi tidak ingin merusak momen langkanya.

"Besok sore." Rei membuatnya menoleh saat berhenti di persimpangan, menunggu lampu lalu lintas berganti warna.

"Besok sore kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mencari mug dan piring khusus untuk kita. Kau memecahkan mug yang aku belikan semalam, kan? Jadi kita harus beli yang baru." Satu tangan kekasihnya menyentuh pipi Shuichi lembut. "Maaf sudah menertawakanmu."

Mendapat perlakuan sederhana seperti itu saja sudah lebih cukup untuk Shuichi. Ibarat hujan di tanah tandus, hati Shuichi langsung sembuh dari rasa kesal karena ditertawakan.

"Termaafkan," katanya sambil menarik turun tangan Rei. Mengecup singkat punggung tangan itu sebelum dia lepaskan.

Setelah lampu lalu lintas berganti warna, Shuichi langsung menggerakan kopling dan menekan pedal gas, mobil mereka kembali melaju. Tidak begitu kencang, hanya pada kecepatan rata-rata yang seharusnya, tapi Shuichi merasa waktu perjalanan sore itu berjalan terlalu cepat. Rasanya dia masih ingin lebih lama tinggal di dalam mobil ini bersama dengan Rei.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**12/02/2020 18:53**

Hay-hay, aku bawa dua couple kesayangan kita kali ini.

Gimana-gimana? Udah cukup manis atau belum? Pengennya mah lebih manis lagi, tapi aku mentok. Maafkan~

BTW, entah kenapa aku pengen banget bikin Kaito itu merasa tersaingi sama Akai. Di mataku, Kaito itu punya sifat yang rada mirip sama Amuro, jadi bikin dia terobsesi ngga mau kalah dari Akai itu menggoda banget.

Semoga kalian suka ya.

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu dulu dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
